


When you Remember your Lineage

by Oreocat155338



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Former members of Team 7 mentioned, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: In which genin learn their lineage upon being accepted as genin so they can surpass everyone who has come before them, and this is something that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura expect to learn up front.... But no. They have to remind their sensei to tell them.(How the hell are they going to surpass three Hokages???)





	1. Chapter 1

"Sensei never told us his lineage." Naruto pointed out the day after their test. "Well, our lineage now, I guess."

"Is he ashamed of it?" Sakura asked. "But- why would he be though?"

"Hn." Sasuke said, looking around for their sensei again.

 

Their sensei is three hours late. Naruto doesn't bother being surprised, but instead askes a question.

"Sensei, what's our lineage?" He asked, and, for once, he was somewhat quiet. Kakashi -sensei stilled, before his motioned to them to sit.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked, and they nodded. "Well, our documented lineage begins with Senju Tobirama. The Nidaime Hokage. He trained six students, all of whom were candidates for the hat, but the one that matters, the one who continued our lineage was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage."

"Jiji." Naruto whispered, and Kakashi nodded.

"He is, as you know, also the current Hokage due to the... Kyubii attack." Kakashi took a breath to steady himself. "Hiruzen trained the Sannin - Hokage Candidates alone, but together an unstoppable team. Jiraiya was a Fuuinjutsu and Taijutsu master, like the rest of the Sannin he had personal summons. Tsaunde - the best medic-nin Konoha has ever had - had Slugs, and Orochimaru - a ninjutsu master who was too clever for his own good - had Snakes. Jiraiya, on the other hand, had Toads, and passed the contract to his student."

"... The Yondaime." Sasuke said, eyes wide. "The Yondaime Hokage.

"Yes." Kakashi said. "His teammates died after they hit Chunin, but Minato- he, like Jiraiya, was a Fuuinjutsu master - as was his wife - and he recreated one of the Naidaime's techniques. Hiraishin. Naruto, you currently know another of Tobirama's techniques. He invented the Shadow Clone."

"And the Yondaime's students?" Sakura asked.

"Out of the three of us, only one survived to make it to Jounin." Kakashi said. "The first of us to die, Uchiha Obito, gave his life to save mine during a cave-in." They could see sadness in his visible eye. "Nohora Rin, our other teammate, jumped in front of one of my attacks." He glanced up. "The Sanbi had appearently been sealed into her, but badly. They intended it to rampage once it reached Konoha. We- She agreed to wait until our sensei could look at her seal but-" He shook his head.

"Anyways, she was a skilled field medic-nin. She was the one to take out my other eye and replace it with Obito's Sharingan - if it weren't for her I'm not sure I would've been able to get out of that situation with Obito's Sharingan, much less my original eye."

Three pairs of eyes stared back at him in awe, and he held up five fingers.

"So, to recap, out of the five jounin-sensei in this lineage, three made it to Hokage." Kakashi dropped two of those fingers. "Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and Namikaze Minato." He lifted those two fingers again. "Out of the five of us, three were Fuuinjutsu masters. Three were geniuses.

"And everyone in this lineage who has hit jounin was, at one point or another, a candidate for the Hokage's Hat."

 

 

And that was when their training began in earnest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tada! More!
> 
> The genin of Team 7 have a bit of a chat and decide who's going to study which member of their lineage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finished a draft I'm working so I'm going to treat myself. :)

"So- history books." Sakura said while they were doing their D-rank. "Who wants to look up who?"

"I'll look up Naidaime-sama." Naruto volunteered. "I mean, he invented the Shadow Clone and Yondaime-sama's Hiraishin. He sounds super cool."

"I wanted to look up the Nadaime." Sasuke said. "It's - well, it was common knowledge that he trained a Uchiha-"

"Then just do the Yondaime." Sakura said. "I mean, Uchiha Obito didn't make it to Jounin but that's no excuse to not study him."

"So Sakura-chan you'll study the Sandaime?" Naruto asked, and she nodded.

"Ok but what about Jiraiya and Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked. "We have to surpass them as well." At their incredilous faces, he added. "What? I can't surpass three Hokage's by myself."

"Speaking of-" Sakura said. "How are we going to surpass three Hokages? And also an entire lineage of Hokage candidates?"

"Well, one of us has to become Hokage." Naruto said. "But other than that-" He shrugged.

"Let's get started on studying them first." Sakura said. "We can all three study Kakashi-sensei, and, Sasuke-kun, since you and Naruto are each studying fuuinjutsu masters, then you two can study Jiraiya as well." The boys glanced at each other, a grimace on their faces before they nodded.

"See you tomorrow." Sasuke said, before looking back at Naruto. "You'd better have something to report about Senju Tobirama."

"And you with Namikaze Minato." Naruto shot back.

***

"The Yondaime is just- agh!" Sasuke complained the next morning. "I can't understand any of the seals he used."

"Really?" Naruto asked, just a touch too loud for how early it was. "I thought the Nadaime's were complicated, but with a little bit of research it made sense." Sasuke made a face, and slid a piece of paper over to Naruto, who frowned thoughtfully.

"I think..." He said, tracing the seal with his finger. "If I-" He shook his head. "Since Kakashi-sensei is going to be at least an hour late, let's go to the library?" Sasuke froze, and Sakura sighed, grabbing his arm.

"Sure." She said, finger nails biting into Sasuke's arm. "Follow me."

"I know where the library is Sakura-chan." Naruto muttered, although he was obediently following her.

***

When Kakashi finally gave up on waiting for his students to return, he went to the library, where they had gotten into a (whispered) heated debate about... Fuuinjutsu.

"You just said that line was to make it explode!" Sakura protested. "But the seal you're putting it on is supposed to be to make people's eyes go right over us as if we aren't there! Not explode!"

"No, what I said, was that with that conjecture of lines it sets of a chain of events that ends in an explosion." Naruto explained passionately. "Really it turns out that if the same symbols are used in a different pattern, it's a completely different seal!"

"Mah, mah." Kakashi spoke up, startling all three of his students. "Why are my adorable minions here instead of where I told the to meet me?"

"We're learning fuuinjutsu." Naruto said. "Sasuke-teme said that it sounded like a good skill to know."

"Very adaptable." Sasuke confirmed. "And it's better if every member of Team 7 knows at least a little."

"Maa, Sasuke, my sensei had the same idea." Kakashi said. "Now, it's time to get started so if you will follow me."

***

Naruto turned out to be somewhat of a natural at fuuinjutsu.

Not that Kakashi was surprised, seeing who his parents were.

 

Now, Sasuke on the other hand.... He wasn't. At all. This wouldn't normally surprise Kakashi, but, appearently, Sasuke would be studying the Yondaime and - alongside Naruto - Jiraiya.

Both fuuinjutsu masters.

 

Well. Seeing how far Sasuke's skill would go would be... Interesting.


End file.
